Gate: And Thus We Burn Another World
by Bagration
Summary: The attack on Ginza was an attack against the world. The Great Powers have decided to join in Japan's expedition as well. Will both worlds find peace in these actions; or will the fires from the machines burn the lands?
1. Chapter 1

Gate: Thus We Burn Another World

Chapter 1: Assault

-BREAKING NEWS! HUNDREDS OF LIVES LOST DURING THE GINZA FAIR MASSACRE. IS WWIII IMMINENT?-

That was the headline of the day. Hundreds if not thouasands had fallen to death's realm all caused by an attack. A foreign attack is what fits the description perfectly, but not foreign meaning nation of Earth. The attacks were orchestrated by outsiders: medieval men backed by beasts of fairy tales both filled with blood lust. They didn't discriminate with what they did. Men, women and the children to them where nothing more than meat bags to be crushed for their enjoyment. Security in the Ginza Fair was high, numerous policemen guarded the vicinity, but even with a strong defense everything would be useless if the ones they protect are far too many. That was the horrifying fact those men had to endure: they couldn't save everyone. Still, that didn't stop them from trying, as the attacks had started many of them had tried to organize themselves and counter attack the enemy...

Ginza June 14, 2020 14:50hrs

Itami Yoji, age 33, stood there infront of the gate with his fellow men watch the invaders fall back. Japan had repelled the would-be invaders from their country and now it was time for them to lick their wounds. He began his trek to a make-shift camp just a few blocks from the gate. There he found many wounded, mostly civilians, all lined up in rows waiting for any sort of medical assistance from the relief group. 'Poor souls... Who were those invaders anyway?'

Thinking of it now, everything he had just experienced felt like a start of a fantasy novel or something. Medieval men pillaging along with Pig men and dragons wreaking havok? This was definitely just him day dreaming. He was shaken out of his thoughts when he heard an unfamiliar voice enter his hearing.

"You there! Are you in charge here?" A voice had called out in english. There stood a woman, as tall as him, wearing formal wear panting heavily as if she had run a marathon. Though it wouldn't be as far-fetched as he would usually believe considering everyone was basically exhausted.

"Huh? Me?" Itami stuttered, unsure how to reply in english.

"Yes-*pant*- you. Laura Bailey, Intercom News. We're here to do a report on the recent massacre of Ginza and you my friend are here to serve as an eye witness. Mike get the camera ready. What's your name sweetie?" As she said that, another man entered the scene with a news camera on tow. Itami was now looking at the man as he set up the news camera to the reporters height.

"Umm... My name is Itami Yoji... 2nd Lt of the JSDF reserves." He introduced himself but they simply just continued preparing themselves. A series of clanks and squeaks were heard from the man handling the camera until he stopped.

"Ok Ms Bailey, we are live in 5... 4..."

"Umm... shouldn't I get a say in this?" Itami attempted to speak clearly in english and try to grab the news crew's attention but it was all futile as the camera man continued his countdown. His mind was taken to another realm. There he saw two men in different uniforms following behind him. One had a sniper rifle and a castle patch on his arm vest. The other had a machine-gun, and a beanie on. 'Who are these guys? Why am I dreaming again... first some fantasy guys from a video game, now some dudes tailing me?'

"3...2...1!" Itami had returned from his senses as the camera man had shouted.

"Good Afternoon Everyone, I'm Laura Bailey of Intercom News currently at the Ginza Fair..." The News lady had spoke. Itami tried to listen intently on what she was saying but his english speaking skills didn't encompass her accent, it was probably Australian noting that she had a more cheerful tone than an american. "Here I am standing with the man responsible of saving thousands of lives, the Hero of Ginza! 2nd Lt Itami Yoji of the JSDF." The reporter said. "Tell me, who were those invaders? What made them do this? Are we safe from their malicious intents?"

Itami internally groaned. 'Ugggghhh... why couldn't I at least get a chance to check the convention!'. Somehow he felt this was just the start for him to be writing more reports and debriefing. Oh how he hated these practices.

* * *

New York June 15,2020 15:00hrs

"So how many dead?" A man spoke grimly in english . There he sat on his leather chair, sipping his cup of coffee, as one man - a Japanese - answered the man's question.

"Two-thousand four-hundred eighty-four dead, three-thousand fifty wounded alongwith an estimate of 50 missing, Mr Dirrel... Most of which where from the visitors of the World Fair." As the translators finished relaying the man's message murmurs had begun around the room, most of which had a negative aura around them.

"Prime Minister Motoi, what of the foreign threat in your lands? Have they fully been taken care of?" Another man had spoke in english; cold and robotic is what you could sense from him but, the Prime Minister - now looking at the old caucasian- saw fire burning from his eyes. "The Russian Federation does not take too kindly to people who slaughter our kin like animals."

"You have my utmost condolences Mr. Suvorov, but rest assured the foreign threat has been expelled from the lands." Motoi reassured the Slavic president. Before he could continue on, another individual interjected.

"And what of the 'Gate' Prime Minister? Has that too been expelled from the land?" The Chinese Premier queried his Japanese counterpart.

"Yes Prime Minister, what of the 'Gate'? Do you plan on sending an army to the other side? " Dirrel asked, causing again another uproar of murmurs and opinions and causing the Japanese to freeze at the statement.

"O-of course we will." He had stuttered. "Attacking Ginza is a blatant attack on our sovereignty, and as such my people-"

"I don't recall only your countrymen being attacked. Majority of the deaths in the massacre are from foreign countries which occurred on an international event. As far as my colleagues are concerned, this isn't an attack on Japan but a declaration of war against all of us." The Chinese Premier had argued.

"Yes, he is right." Dirrel asserted. "And as sovereign countries of the free world, what are we to do knowing that this threat has declared war on us? Simply just allow our people's deaths to be handled by another? No offence to you Mr. Motoi, but we aren't simply just going to let Japan be the hero in all this."

"We clip their wings: to protect ourselves and ensure stability remains in both worlds." The Russian president finished.

This is what Shinzo Motoi had feared. The loss of american, Russian and Chinese lives during the massacre which made up sixty-percent of the total casualties now gave the powers a reason to join the JSDF in their escapade to the 'Special Region'. He had hoped the three of them would bicker against each other instead of banding together but looking at it now it was certainly better for their world that the powers have finally come into an agreement.

"Henceforth, the coalition is formed. Prime Minister Motoi shall prepare a 'beachhead' for the US Army and Russian Armed forces. Of course the JSDF will be supervising their own but will also get support from the US Army, special operations included." Dirrel stated.

"The Russian Federation will gladly send in support. 1st Guard Tanks Army shall be mobilized for deployment along with an air corp."

"The People's Republic shall support this endeavor through monetary means due to our countries' lingering tensions, we however would like to send our diplomats and scientists to the 'Gate' for research purposes of course."

Knowing that the three wouldn't take no for an answer any more Shinzo Motoi spoke one more. "Very well, my people will prepare for your soldiers' arrival." He then stood up and did a small bow to show respect to them. "May we all get along."

"Good. Now, I need to prepare a conference, the people have to know of this and the 'vultures' need to be fed something." Dirrel ended the conversation with a laugh, leaving the other leaders to simply just sigh in irritation.

* * *

"Prime Minister Shinzo Motoi has announced that the first JSDF expedition has been successful and more will come accompanied by the newly formed Coalation. Public opinion regarding is mixed concerning foreign soldiers once again entering the country. Protests and-"

*BZZZTT*

"US troops have just arrived in Okinawa and are now set for the trip to the other side, what do you guys think about all this Gate mumbo jumbo? Is this just another way for our god-bless country to spread the ole freedom wings again? I mean Lt. General Sawyer is leading the charge for Uncle Sam."

"Well Jim, it isn't just us you know? The Russians are comin too. Honestly this has been the closest we've been cooperating with them since the Soyuz-Apollo mission in the 20th Century."

"Didn't the Spring Wars count? I mean we were basically pals there eh?"

"If you mean watching them bomb the hell out of those terrorists with us shouting at them on how they suck at killing the 'bad guys' and vice versa, then yes we could include that to our friendship timeline. Add other talks about China and Japan formally working together and you've got into a world of dreams... weird dreams."

"Hahaha! hah... life was so MUCH easier back then when we could all just hate each other Mac. Moving on to San Diego: Is Ron Burgundy-"

*BZZZT*

"Russian Armed Forces have begun mobilizing their military, the 1st batch of the 1st Guards Tank Army has already arrived at Tokyo Harbor alongwith the 5th Airborne Corp and 15th Aerodefense Corp. More is to come as the Russian juggernaut begins another military campaign just after 2 years of the bloody Spring War. Military hero, Illya Katukov, leads the Russian expedition to the unknown 'Gate'. A breath of relief pervades around West Asia as the 'Butcher of-"

*BZZZT*

"The EU has expressed concerns on the lack of diplomatic talks with Russia over the past months. Rumors about the Russians raising gas prices for their war effort has put many right wing europeans on edge. As the Russian sphere of influence stretch more to Asia, investment as well and the Americans' focus on the continent as well, it appears the European Union will have to-"

*BZZT*

"Today marks a turning point in our history as sovereign nations. The People's Republic of China and the State of Japan enter an agreement that will forever change how we see each other. The bitterness between us may linger in some of our hearts, but for the interest for both our countries' future: a single step is what is needed to reach a better relationship. We look forward to connect our benevolent countries together and make amends for all the past conflicts we both took part in and hope peace can be for both of us."

*Bzzzt*

* * *

Alnus Hill, Special Region June 20, 2020 18:42hrs

"All positions have been dug in and no sight of the enemy yet Lt General Hazama." Yanagida informed the Japanese General.

"Splendid, I must congratulate the men for finishing ahead of schedule. Now that a beachhead has been made, our allies can send in their respective forces." As Hazama said those last words, he saw the eyes of his adjuntant house the feelings of disapproval. "Is something the matter Lt Yanagida?"

"Nothing of the sort Lt General, sir. I am simply just exhausted with all the paperwork" Yanagida lied in order to appease his superior's queries.

"Oh, is that so? No negative opinion on letting a foreign force get some of the action here? It's ok to have opinions Lt Yanagida. So long as it doesn't hinder the chain of command in the region" The Lt General spoke with no hint of sarcasm or deceit.

Seeing as the General wanted him to hear his opinion concernitng the foreign powers' intervention, he spoke. "This was our chance. And HE just let them barge in the subject."

The statement was vague for a passer-by but the General knew what was on the mind of the lieutenant, granted it had been found in most of the men he was working with now. 'This was a chance for Japan to do something on our own terms and rebuild our lost empire but now it was all futile as not only America had joined us, but the Russians and Chinese as well.'

"The man(Prime Minister) couldn't simply just say no to guests(China, Russia, USA) Lt." Hazama told Yanagida with an analogy. "You and I both know he(we) got lucky they'll only be staying with him and as an honorable man, he should provide a roof for his guests(or suffer the consequences)."

Hazama, like Yanagida, is a patriot. If Japan had the chance to do it alone, he would've 100% supported that notion. It was his dream to have his country be great again with no equal. But fate is unbiased: Japan isn't or was never an invincible power and the Americans, Russians and Chinese weren't as well. To him, the best choice was to cooperate and hope all get satisfied.

Before Yanagida could reply, a knock on the door was heard.

*knock*  
*knock*  
*knock*

"You may enter." Hazama said.

The door opened revealing an officer in battle uniform. He had an aura of seriousness and honor around him. "Sir, the 'Empire' have been sighted; our scouts detected them a few kilometers east." The man informed the general. "They will be here by nightfall"Hazama turned to face the man properly and spoke.

"Have the men on stand-by, we'll let them get close." Hazama turned to Yanagida this time. "Let's give them a proper welcome."

Yanagida smiled at the last statement. At least, not everything was boring today.

* * *

Ula Bianca (Imperial Castle): A few days after the First Legion attempted to liberate Alnus Hill

The Senate was buzzing more than usual. People from all corners of the empire had met here to discuss politics. This included taxing the villages, transferring slaves and taking over more land from the weak. In this place, much like the wild lands, it was eat or be eaten but rather than the literal sense it leaned more to the minds of each person. One mistake in your dialogue and you may very well have buried your own grave.

Regardless of many unpleasantness, this was still a go-to place by many aspiring men. If you were in the clique, you were basically above everyone with the exception of the Emperor of course. You could have women dance for you, enjoy the finest meals made by the greatest chefs, connect with other lords that open up your horizons. You'd be powerful to say the least. You could own many riches just by mingling with others so long as you did as well. This was the perfect scenario and a simple one to stay on top.

But someone had to take the fall, a group of people with no power, who follow you with fear or loyalty. The Masses were those people. Frail and weak individually but very efficient when made to work with a little incentive. Those who rebelled were put down by the Imperial Army, the same army that had swallowed up hundreds of acres of land, the same one the senators are in control of, and the same one that had been greatly wounded in battle. This was an understatement: greatly wounded. The lesser nobles where told of a great defeat but the High Nobles knew it wasn't just a great defeat; it was a slaughter.

Now there stood Senators bickering and arguing on what to do. They had lost more men than they could replace for years but more bad news where to enter these halls.

"Your majesty, Emperor Molt, the first legion' armies have been slaughtered! 60,000 men have had perished trying to reclaim the Holy Grounds. Whatever demons that have entered our land, they seem to have superioir men to us or they mastered the dark arts!" Domestic Minister Earl Marcus reported.

"Hmph, the loss of our 'legion' are of little concern. We had tried a quick counterattack and seems our enemies were prepared for such an attack; The loss of blood is threatening only in greater portions... Those men in Alnus Hill however have remained in place I presume?" The Emperor pondered.

"Yes milord. The demons have made no attempt whatsoever to claim more land. It may be because they have been wounded by the first legion that had crossed the gate and possibly sought the need to fortify the land should we try again." the Minister theorized unsure to what he was saying.

"Then we shall prepare a new army to fight them on our terms." The Emperor ordered. "Should these invaders begin their campaign, you are to order the farms to be burned, mills to be pillaged and whatever we cannot salvage are to be destroyed. We will let them have a long march. We will only strike when they tire and only during night. Also have the men construct fortresses along the Empire. Blocking of trade routes and roads will give us a tactical advantage and would allow our forces to fight longer." It wasn't advanced or finesse to say the least. In fact what the Emperor had ordered was popular among Strategists. Scorch tactics are a double bladed sword though; on one case the enemy is denied precious food, water and other necessities on the other hand you'll be experienceing the same thing when retaking those lands. But if doing all these tactics will make the invaders lose interest to his Empire, then he will do what is necessary. Initially many had negative views about these circumstances but sooner or later they knew it had to be done.

"Tax revenue will be lacking for this season" Earl Marcus muttered.

"It matters not, we will just have to close a few garden parties and possibly postpone imperial villa construction." Public opinion and safety were of little importance now. Right now they need to keep order and stability in the land.

"The other nobles, milord, will not be too keen on this."

"Then they will be marked traitors and immediately be put down as such." Molt replied with no hint of emotion. Marcus was astonished at what he said but nevertheless he simply bowed to his ruler indicating his leave but a dignified voice entering the halls had stopped him from doing so.

"Your Eminence!" A young woman, red haired with porcelain skin wrapped in white garments like silk, showed courtesy by kneeling to her leader. She was a princess of the Empire ergo the daughter of the Emperor. Pina Colada, the third daughter who had a form so beautiful just simply smiling would rate her a piece of art. Unfortunately her words weren't as pleasing to hear when she despises you at least that is what the boys courting her told the world.

"What is it, daughter?"

"Although our country is in such a critical state of affairs, what is your Majesty doing? Have you gone senile" Her elegant face certainly did not match what she had just said. The emperor still smiled at the question.

"I heard that Alnus Hill was still in the enemy's control. I cannot help but think from looking at your Majesty's calm appearance that you have not heard what happened to the Allied Federation of Armed Forces. Minister, weren't you tasked to report the truth to his Majesty?" Pina asked the Emperor.

"Your Highness, I certainly did give the report. The First Legion of the Empire did suffer heavy losses, but they splendidly defended against the enemy's invasion of the Falmat continent. Thanks to the brave Legion Forces who heroically sacrificed themselves, the enemy who received both mental and psychological damage are shivering in fear and maintaining their firm strategic position, hibernating like bears. Enemies like that are no threat to us at all... for the moment. That gives us a season to prepare and retake the lands from the invaders." This caused Pina to make a sound of doubt.

"Fuhn?"

"What I say is true, Princess."

"Hah? So sacrificing the true events for the sake of a good story is true? We must take initiative in stopping the invaders Father. Do you honestly think they will just stay there for good? For the good of the Empire, we must be ready to defend our lands... or we will no less be different from them." Pina said, eyes filled with passion. The Emperor knew those eyes well. 'Fiery than most men, but still clinging on to the gentle beauty of a lady'. Molt knew that talking down on her would simply lead to more bickering so he thought of an idea that can satisfy her 'noble pleasures' and allow his empire to heal.

"Pina. If you say that, then even I must impart my thoughts to you."

"Thank you, your Majesty the Emperor."

"However, there is much we do not know regarding the enemies gathered at Alnus Hill. On that note, would you consider going there and taking a look?"

"Personally?"

"Indeed. The Empire is now in the process of rebuilding, and currently lacks reconnaissance soldiers. There is no way we can pull out the soldiers who have been distributed to various positions within the country. Even if we recruit new ones, as Earl Marcus said, it would take time to be able to make use of them. Now that I think about it, right now, those in your order of knights are the only ones with an above-average degree of training who are not occupied with something. That is... assuming that what you do isn't just playing soldiers."

The Emperor met her gaze as though to provoke her, and Pina bit her lips shut.

The journey to Alnus Hill would be a ten-day trip on horseback, one way.

That place was the dangerous front lines, the ground on which more than 10,000 troops had been destroyed. He was saying that she should go there with just herself and and her order of knights.

Furthermore, it wasn't for a magnificent battle, it was for a straightforward scouting trip.

Although she could only think of it as an honor for her order of knights that was normally ridiculed as playing soldiers to be given a duty, she was dissatisfied with its subject.

And beyond that, her order of knights had zero actual combat experience. Could she and her subordinates really complete a dangerous mission?

The Emperor's glance conveyed, "If you dislike it, do not meddle... Well, then. Do you accept my decree?"

Pina clenched her teeth, but lifted her head as though resolved. And then...

"I have certainly received it."

...she declared, after which she courteously thanked the Emperor.

"Huh, I see... I look forward to your accomplishments."

"Well then, Father. I shall be on my way."

* * *

Alnus Hill, Special Region June 23 0700hrs

All JSDF soldiers and officers were organized in formations. All sat casually ready for their visitors. Itami Yoji, beside his team, couldn't care less about the formalities everyone prepared about. Sure it was cool and all that China and Japan have begun talking more, or that America had allowed them to this or the fact that they'll be working with the Russians and Americans together... He didn't want to be part of it. at. all. He didn't even get rest from all the cleaning he had to do from the past few days after the Empire had tried to retake the hill. A hundred and twenty thousand was the enemy's casualty and that wasn't a tragedy anymore. It was basically just a statisitic now. Not wanting to think of it and seeing as many began to devolve back into friendly chats he checked his phone.

"Still no Wifi huh?" Kurata mumbled out. "Man, when do you think can we get Wifi? I wanna play..."

"Dunno, I'm bored to..." Itami panned out. "This is taking too looooooong..."

"You know sir, you should probably feel honored about this. This is the first time the Russians and Americans are going to work with us." Kuwahara, the oldest of his team, advised his CO.

"Eh, big deal. Not that it really matters to us anyway." Itami replied. "All I care about is when I can buy some more doujins."

"Would you idiots be quiet?! Baka." The fiery redhead Shino Kuribiyashi had shouted out. " We're going to be working with the army that destroyed the Radicals and wiped out any trace of them in less than a year and all you can think about are some nasty books!"

"Technically it took them a year and a half, but it is still respectable to defeat an idea and an army all at the same time. It would be an Honor as soldiers to meet fellow soldiers." Tomita Akira, the gentle giant, told the group in a zen-like manner. Then the engines of tanks were heard coming from the gate. Along with the sounds of men speaking with another language.

"Well looks like they're here." Kurokawa, the medic of the group, told as the first russian vehicles enter the Special region.

The first thing that exits were a row of 8 tanks: T-90B3s to be exact. This tank was an upgraded form of the T-72B3 as the Russians had a number of them. It had saved them money by simply retrofitting outdated parts with newer ones from the T-90MS than simply making more T-90MS. This allowed the tank to be cost-efficient and deadly by today's standards as well. More hardware came after ranging from BTR-82s, BMP-3Ms, Typhoon Utility transports, S-300 System and URAL Supply Trucks.

"Huh, guess we're not the only ones who didn't bring our new toys." Itami said. It was widely known that America and Russia had modernized their fleets. The Russians just made it in larger leaps and in lesser time. He had recalled that around 7000 Armata Platforms had been made for different tasks while many older models like the T-72B3 had undergone modernization into the T-90B3 and put on reserve just in case another war had arose.

Then came the next batch from them this time it was... different. Trucks. Big Trucks towed Heavy gunships from their tow-carriage. Cold War gunships and attack aircraft were being brought to the Special Region. Itami wondered what would happen next with all this firepower in their hands.

Sounds of the ground being stomped were head, looking at the 'Gate' Itami saw men in green similar to his uniform only more bulkier and alot taller than him. Soldiers all in line marching in sync continued forward without any difficulty. In there arms were assault rifles, AK-74Ms he noted, that felt out of place in their outfit. Ranging from head to toe looked like equipment ranging from the '10s and it came to Itami's mind that while they looked polished and clean, there were hints of the equipment to have been used before but what shocked him was what where on their arm vests. 'Huh a castle?'

'Uhh hey, Shino?" Itami let out, as he saw Shino looking at the marching men with hunger in her eyes. 'Uhmm. please tell me she just wants to spar with them...' The petite imp answered her CO.

"What is it?! Can't you see I'm studying them."

"Uh yeah right about them... Where-um, who are they again?" Shino looked at the man with a glare before she began to speak.

"THOSE GUYS, are the Rooks: The elite of the Russians." Her tone of disrespect was put on hold as she talked with respect about the Russians.

"What, you mean SpecOps or something?" Kurata had butt into the conversation having interest in knowing the group.

"No you idiot! Those guys are army alright? But what made them special is their unique training like specops."

"You mean they train more than regulars?"

"Ooh, maybe they run 10km, did a 100 push up and sit ups, then go to sleep without any fan everyday?" Kurata had joked.

"Don't we do that as well? I mean this job doesn't include a spa day or anything at all." Itami countered,  
fanning the flames of the joke.

"AHEM!" Shino blurted out. "As I was saying: the Rooks are special. Only the best of the army get moved there:  
Top of your class? Yes. Best sniper in the region? You're in. the list goes on. But that wasn't just it. Once there the excercises would never stop, most of the time they did it on Live Fire. Most of all, I heard their loyalties never break. at. all. Even when it came to sacrificing oneself."

"Eh really?" Itami queried

"I heard it from a friend of mine awhile back. He worked as a journalist during the Spring War and got a lucky scoop to see how the Russians were handling things. Long story -short: He got assigned to them for a week; in those week he had enough to write an entire book in just one of their operations. They were so precise whenever they attacked but at the same time were so brutal to the enemy that you would wonder 'how could they keep doing this?'" Everyone was silent after she had finished her talk. Shino broke the silence again though.

"Plus I heard they got some of the best men in CQC! And I wanna see how they do against these Japanese Fists! And I'm gonna make one of them my b*tch in bed!" Everyone laughed at the remark, brought back to reality by Shino's antics. Some had even joked about her not even getting close to the men she wanted if she kept acting like an animal others joked she probably made that all up. Soon the Gate was empty again as the last of the soldiers exited it. In sync, as if fate had manipulated all of them, all their stomachs let out a growl.

"Fufu... I haven't eaten breakfast yet!"

* * *

"Are you Lt General Hazama, the man in charge of the JSDF here?" A man in elite military fatigues had asked, with two heavily armored men flanking his side. The greyish-brown haired man's face had steel cold eyes, straight nose and nicely trimmed beard.

"Why yes sir. That is the Lt General." Yanagida pointed out, bowing to the man with his right hand on his chest and left on his back. "Truly, it is an honor to meet you, General Illya Katukov."

"It is an honor to meet you, General Katukov." Hazama said as he reached his arm out to the man.

"It is an honor as well, Comrade Kt General Hazama." Katukov shook the hand of the man. The General signaled his men to leave and Hazama did as well with Yanagida. Both sat at the board room alone and silent; that is until the General had begun to talk.

"So... it has begun. The bridge between another world has connected our nations together."

"It would seem that way General-"

"Please, just call me Katukov."

"Of course Katukov... To think a few years ago, everyone was on edge and everyone thought peace would be un-achievable."

"Yes it is still hard for me to believe as well but I believe we have more important things to talk about and as such we should prepare."

"Shouldn't we wait for the arrival of General Sawyer about this preparations, Katukov?" Hazama asked the veteran officer.

"I have had talks with him already before we arrived. I simply want to convey it to you individually as I had done with him." The General said in an enthusiastic tone.

"And what do you have in mind?" Hazama asked with a certain degree of curiosity. The Russian kept a straight face before he changed it to a smiling one

"Team-Building comrade Hazama. Team-Building."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 Familia

? Forest - Midnight

The winds blew harshly eastward and many had followed its direction. There stood dozens of men, facing the same path, walking tirelessly with fear pervading through all of them. They had weapons, yes and possibly the finest blades in the lands. Their armors were in uniform patterns with supported armor on the torso and a leather skirt covering their lower regions. These were the remnants of First Legion, from both that had entered the gate and attempted to retake it. Commandant Marius, the only Commander that survived First Legion's massacre, walked with the same men he had commanded. The other soldiers had followed him having lost their superiors in both attacks and now looked upon him for guidance.

Marius was an aristocrat like many of the generals but he was a favourite of the men. He had none of the snub attitude most nobles had and he was a realist who focused more on saving the lives of his men than march into the demon's mouth.

"Commandant! I wish to speak to you." A voice called out, respect and pride filled to the brim.

"What is it Executor Pontius?" Marius replied to the man.

"The men plea for rest, and I must agree with them too. We have marched far too long and I believe passing two villages is far enough to serve as a bulwark against those demons."

"Very well Executor, your arguments are valid and sound, we shall rest for the remainder of the darkness." Marius had agreed with his subordinate. They had been marching far too long to continue once more and perhaps the enemy had fortified themselves rather than give chase.

"Men! We make camp here! We continue once the sun arises."

"Yes Commandant!" The men replied in uniformity. Voice lacking the original zeal they had at the starting days of their legion, now their shouts were lacking.

"Hey, what did we do to deserve this milord?" A centurion had asked the Commandant.

"I do not know centurion, but we have seen the enemies power and we must alert the Empire of this. We may still be able to save more lives." Marius told the man.

"Oh? I wouldn't be so sure about that~" A voice had spoken, female, creepy and very dangerous. There stood an entity Marius had hoped to avoid: An Apostle of Emroy. Marius stood up in a combat stance which led the remaining men - he had - to form up on him.

"And what does the Apostle of Emroy know of saving lives?" Marius said to the girl in defiance.

"Ooh~ A fighter." She licked her lips in satisfaction. "I had thought I would only get small fries this night. Bandits, Thieves, Murderers but here I stand facing one of the Legion's finest. Truly a happy day for me~"

The Apostle raised her halberd up and swiftly brought it down slamming the ground around Marius. The Legionnaires around him began to charge at the Apostle had done so himself but the apostle had anticipated the soldier's attack and simply jumped high above and landed in their centre crushing a man and hitting the ground once more.

The now trapped Legionnaires now attempted to stab the girl but the halberd was to fast for them and they were simply decapitated. The lone Commandant now stood alone his men taken out as an appetizer, and he now understood he was the entree.

"May you burn in hill witch of Emroy! Haaaaaarrgh - Kuh!" The Commandant ran to the girl blade aimed at her heart. She did not move but simply placed her halberd in-front of the man where he dodged it. However the Apostle was far too superior against the man and simply grabbed the man's neck and raised him up.

"Oh~ such a disappointment. To think I would have fought an actual challenge. Oh well~ better enjoy you for awhile then." Her lips curling in an inhuman way.

The screams of the Commandant was heard that night.

* * *

Alnus Hill, Special Region June 24, 2020 0400hrs

"It seems they haven't given up Lt General Hazama. I am actually surprised they didn't delay themselves and begin rethinking their tactics..." Katukov told the Japanese general.

"They appear to believe that they can still win with their numbers, Katukov. The initial invasion force they had done and defense of this hill had a headcount of 60,000 men and 30,000 beasts." The Japanese officer informed the Russian General.

"That's what I'm worrying about Gentlemen." A new voice arose, an American voice. "These people are a bunch of nutjobs at best. They're more blind than a spider with cataract."

"It would look that way, Comrade Sawyer... The ferocity and adamant behavior of the 'Gate' people seem to be of medieval times only exponentiated to a 2nd degree." Katukov said with seriousness emanating from his aura but this was something Sawyer had saw in the Russian General during the Spring Wars.

"We're going to be fightin men blinded by ideas, Ivan." Sawyer spoke. "And we both know there's going to be blood-shed regardless how we operate." Sawyer's tone shifted from straight-face to grim obviously not liking the similarities of these people with the one's he had fought against. And Sawyer knew the Russian hero knew it as well, after all the man had led more operations in a year than Sawyer had in the Spring Wars in his 3 year stay in West Asia

"My men can handle this Comrade Sawyer." The Russian spoke nonchalantly. "It would be right for the Rooks to handle these... 'unpleasantries'."

"That wasn't the agreement General Katukov-" Hazama had interjected, wanting to cooperate with the other two officers. "-this is a combined effort between our nations. It would be dishonorable for us as fellow soldiers to simply sit back and let you do all the work."

"As much as I want to agree with you Hazama, I'm with Ivan here." Sawyer answered instead. Hazama was in shock of this, letting out a grunt of confusion which caught the attention of the two others. "When it comes to people like these, the best bet we get are to break them. And lo and behold we have one of the scariest damn nutjobs in the room right now perfect for the job."

"Nutjob?"

"It's a compliment Ivan, no need to get your beard in a twist."

"But wouldn't it be better for us to do combined operations? Surely it would help us as nations grow better." Hazama reaffirmed his stand, wanting to bridge the different nations together.

"Xaxaxaxa! This isn't politics Hazama, if we worked together right now chances are my men will make your greenhorns soil themselves. I mean that's why we do military exercises: to prepare oneself to what could come." The Russian said as he placed his hands on the table, grabbing his hat and putting on his gloves.

"Not to agree with the Red, but he points valid points to our predicaments. We barely know each other to work cohesively. I mean that's why we had agreed on his little pet project. We'll bring our boys up to speed with each other and hope they can work on each other, the ones we deem ready though are immediately assigned to your recon teams to serve as an 'attache' of the sort; it'll allow as to continue operations individually while at the same time find ways to make ourselves a lot more 'friendly' to each other." Sawyer explained further both he and Katukov's stand.

"No ill-intents Hazama, but leave these attackers to my Guards Army. Now I must pardon myself, I have had mobilized my men to start the operation." Katukov said as he stood up, in full uniform again, and made his way to the exit and opened the door. Before he had left, he had turned to his American counterpart and spoke formally unlike his initial rapport. "Lt General Sawyer also, we have an agreement to attend to momentarily ok?"

"Of course General Katukov." He stood up his right hand doing a salute to the man. The Russian had bowed his head and closed the door soon after. The room had entered tranquility after having been noisy for the couple of hours.

Hazama was a bit out of the loop. The sudden shift of tones and behavior was eerie. 'He had been alot more open to working together before, but when the news of opponents came-'

"Don't let the man's choices piss you off Lt General." Sawyer looked to the oriental man. Hazama looked at the man with curiosity to which Sawyer had sighed to. "He really wanted to befriend you though and work together but..."

"The idea of having us coordinate together as equals is only in paper Lt General. Only a single head is what is necessary and vital to having an efficient fighting force, any more than that and you get a buffoon who can't decide what to watch on TV, Ivan knows this and that's why he was so goddamn good in taking them out, the One Path I mean. Split those terrorists into a freeway, without needing our aid."

"So are we simply here to be your servants?" Hazama asked, his blood boiling by the second. This was a blatant insult to his country's sovereignty by doing what they please without any consent to him whatsoever was mad.  
The American though had remained calm, not afraid of the his subordinate.

"Not at all Lt General, we're simply drawing the lines to where you can or cannot cross." Sawyer said in a serious tone. "It's not like I'm making one of my men take over your entire operations here... yet. But rest assured, we are simply looking out for all our intentions and I think you're a big boy enough to accept how this works."

"You people think you can just run the world, even in a world of not our own... I've been paired with DEVILS."  
Hazama had stuttered out in his native language. His face was etched with disappointment and unwillingness to comply with reality when the American spoke again, but what shocked the Japanese that he was speaking in Hazama's native language.

"You're probably thinking we're the bad guys; I mean it's only human to paint something evil to justify himself, but goddamn I didn't know you were those type of guys..." Sawyer said in disappointment upon seeing the Officer's face.

The American stood up and looked out at the door. "No hard feelings lt general, just doing a bit of team-building ourselves but as far as I'm concerned, you've gotta know that me and Ivan are only looking for what's best for US, as in every single soul in this sorry little hill. But after this is over... heck I'll buy you and Ivan a drink. We trust you enough to sit down with you after all."

The door closed as the American left the building. Hazama just stood there, stressed and devoid of positive emotion. All his plans of trying to cooperate with the powers were all futile from the beginning. Those lingering thoughts of what the American had said and what the Russian implied to him lingered on his mind.

'Blinded I have been to think myself the man. I am simply the sword of another.'

* * *

Rook Airbase, Near Alnus Hill, Special Region 0500hrs

The airbase was quiet: the lights were dim, the planes were neatly arranged on the run way and it seemed that rest would remain in the atmosphere a little bit longer. Though this was not because the men were all in their barracks; but rather because the men were waiting for one sound.

*Tugutugutugutugu...Zheeeeeeeee*

And so the engines of helicopters were heard screaming to the airbase. Then came the sounds of men running to the aircraft ready to take the skies. Mil-24 Hinds were guarding the skies. Each of the 30 helicopters were paired in twos to travel around the airbase and the areas close to it.

"This is Shakal to Hive, the skies are blue. I repeat the skies are blue. Priom" One gunship pilot, possibly the leader of the helicopter group, alerted the watch tower as the helicopters buzzed around in pre-planned patterns.

"Understood Shakal, your contribution is helpful. Operation Laduga is green-lit. Priom." Katukov thanked the group.

"Prepare for take off comrades!" One soldier in the watchtower had informed the strike group. In less than few seconds, all pilots sat in their aircraft and were being lined up on the run way. The current strike group currently manned the old Su-24 strike aircraft. Rather than send the younger and more versatile Su-34 or the sturdy and gun heavy Su-25, command had deemed to use the Su-24 to carry the mission out. After all, a special gift was to be given to the killer of children and currently, with only Su-24 and Su-25 in the Special Region, only the 'Suitcase' could accomplish this.

"Standy-by for the general, priom" The lead pilot informed his squadmates. The radio had flared up again and this time it carried another voice; a voice they had heard during the Spring Wars, a voice they would never betray.

"Good morning comrades. This is General Katukov, callsign Commune. 1st Tank Battalion, 5th Tank Battalion and 12th Guards Motorized division are 20 minutes to target location, just right on schedule." The General said in a monotonous manner making it easier for the pilot to hear. "Strike Attack Group Tulip, you are clear to begin the attack. Be sure to 'thank' them for Ginza Tulip. Priom."

"Understood, priom." The lead pilot said as he launched his aircraft and soon the others had followed his tail.

The flight was smooth and short, they had reached their destination exactly ten minutes before the ground force would arrive and begin their assault. The first phase of the operation was finished and now Tulip waited for the next one.

"Any sign off the enemy? Priom." One Pilot had asked. "And where is our escort? Priom"

Air raids such as this were normal but also with an escort, if an enemy fighter had spotted them they would have been sitting ducks.

"We weren't assigned one, Tulip 3. Priom" Tulip 2 had informed his squadmate.

"Roger, the S-300s at base will have to do enough Tulip 3. 100km distance is child's play for the beasts. Priom."  
Tulip 4 added to the conversation.

The flight had continued on silently, while they had many to talk about now felt a great time to be quiet and enjoy the sounds of the engines and radio static. 30 seconds had passed and communications had flared up again.

"Shout-out Tulips. Enemy presence have been sighted. Priom." Tulip Lead informed his team.

"Tsk, Tsk. That's alot of them Tulip Lead. Our load big enough for them?" Tulip 3 had asked.

"We're the hammer in this, Tulip 3; the army can clean up the mess. Priom." Tulip Lead reassured the other pilot.

"I'm pretty sure 'these' can handle anything Tulip Lead. Priom." Tulip 4 told his superior.

"Let's hope so... Ok Tulips! begin descent. Priom." All jets begun to descend in sync with each other. The 2nd Phase was in effect and now was about to be completed. The last Phase however would be accomplished by their brothers on the soil.

* * *

Flat Field, 100,000 more steps before the Holy Hill - Crack of Dawn

The sounds of men marching in the fields could be music to the ears of some people. The pride and confidence pounding the soil as feet stomp the loamy ground. The nomads and travelers had seen the Empire's Legion march there first but now it was replaced by a group of different individuals coming from different tribes and kingdom from the Empire's sphere of influence. These men had come from the Empire's vassal army.

There they marched 300,000 strong with pride emanating from the lowest levy to the high king, but one of them didn't share those emotions. He was busy thinking off what they were doing here. The others had claimed it a way for them to get the Empire's favour while others saw it as a means to fight a war on their own terms.

"Why the stone face Duran?" A King had went up to the man out of the loop. "Have you awoken in the improper position on your bedstead?"

"If you haven't been aware, we haven't had slept for days." Duran replied in a grouchy tone. "Our armies have been marching tirelessly and we aren't allowed any quarter because we have to meet with First Legion on the Holy Hill; add other news that the King Abed now plays bandit around here then perhaps my stone face is proper."

"Think about it though Duran: the Empire had called for us to help them garrison the Hill. That means if we are to succeed in this then the Empire would reward us greatly." The King told Duran. Money and riches was the man's goal in life.

Before Duran could produce a retort another man had butt in. The said man wore animal cloth around himself and donned a Skeleton Hat. "I care not of the Empire's favor. I only wish to fight! to slaughter! to kill!"

"Leave your desires to yourself barbarian. You might lead the apostle of Emroy to us and kill us all." A man spoke against the barbarian king, he wore a simple garb around himself and appeared to have pointed ears. "You orcs have been trouble to everyone with your blood lust."

"What was that elf-wh*re!? Do you want to die by my hands and not in battle?" The Orc Barbarian King warned the elf Warlord.

"Let your dreams be heard upon by the world, but only remain dreams for you are misguided Orc-slime." The elf retorted to the Inhuman.

"Quiet! All of you." Duran had scolded the two. "We shall put our differences aside for now. Our task is to retake the hill and possibly regroup with First Legion; my spies before had told me the Legion was in battle and losing and we must waste no time and end this while we can. Now-"

*zhoooooooooooooooooOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO*

"What is that sound?!" A warrior had called out.

"Are they dragons? What happened to First Legion?!" A bowman had thought aloud.

There at the horizon of the sky, coming from the direction of the holy hill came 4 mighty beasts. They were sleek and too flat to be dragon riders and they flew higher than most dragon breeds he new off. The make-shift army before filled with confidence were now filled with confusion.

When a man stepped on a twig, the flying beasts had begun to descend faster than any beast could do. The sounds from the beasts were load and painful but at the same time held a pleasing tone for the others.

*OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMMMMMMMM*

The beasts had passed them but not before leaving something behind. It was some sort of projectile and no one new how to describe it. The sound coming from it made the men think of it as a giant arrow.

*swoooooooooooooooooooooooooooooOOOOOO*

"Tetsudo Formation!" Duran called out. "Milord's it is time for you to lead your armies!"

The Kings silently nodded to that and went to their respective armies and began barking orders. Mages from each vassal state had stayed in the centre and begun chanting rituals and a magical shield begun to form around the armies. Duran in particular brought more defensive mages to his arsenal after his spies had told him about the superior range of the enemy when they spotted first legion's first attempt to reclaim the hill.

"Form a shield! Protect yourselves!" Duran said, but some foolish men didn't listen particularly the orc and elf.

"My men can take anything!" snarled the orc.

"Emroy will protect us-" Was the incomplete reply of the elf before something had happened.

*plunk-spsssssssssshhhhhh*

The four projectiles had hit its mark: One on the Elf's men, the other on the Orc, another hit an unnamed King's forces at the front and the Rear guard at the back. The projectiles did not hit the ground however, it simply broke apart and quickly let out these gases that engulfed the armies. In his quick-thoughts, Duran pondered if this was poisonous gas but that was soon shattered when bright lights blinded him and his men.

*hhhhhhhhhhh-BOOOOOOOOM!*

Something hard hit the magical dome as numerous kinetic forces converged and immediately broke the dome. Everyone in his dome had been pushed down by the extreme forces and groaned in pain by the events. Duran quickly checked the other Armies and to his horror they were gone instead he had seen four large clouds of fire around him.

'What in the gods' name has happened?! The vassal armies have disappeared!'

And in the lightning entrance of the fire clouds, they had disintegrated as quickly as well leaving hot clouds in the area. The landscape had changed, Duran noted. Gone were the beautiful grass fields, instead replaced by blackened craters and deadly smoke.

"Reform! Reform! Reform!" Duran had shouted to the remnants of his forces. They looked like only a quarter had survived the attacks. The men who could still listen formed up in-front of him and attempted to maintain discipline. The other ones who had lost themselves due to the black magic had tried to fall back to the rear and escape. To his horror, Duran saw the deserters first run into the cloud and then all of a sudden begin coughing and choking uncontrollably.

"Air! I can't breathe" A deserter had shouted before he succumbed to death as many soon followed.

"By the gods! We're trapped!" A soldier had cried out.

"Hold your positions!" Duran had said.

*VROOM-VROOM-BANG-swwoooOOOOSH-BOOM*

"Argh!" Duran said as his left flank had been hit by something excruciatingly painful.

More terrible sounds had begun to pop out from the hills in-front of them as more and more explosions came to them. The gas clouds had dissipated to reveal armored behemoths firing explosive magic at them in quick intervals.  
A mage had caught the man and prevented his fall and started dragging him to the back. Duran had seen this man before: it was his highlord mage and friend.

"You must escape milord. This battle is pointless..." The mage said as he begun chanting a spell on the old man.

"I am not leaving my men, Jean-" Duran had said before feeling pain from his left body.

"Your men will die bravely but you must live to protect Elbe, milord." The mage said as he casted a sleeping spell on the King. The mage had carried a man to his horse and placed the man gently on the animal with a another swordsman was waiting for orders.

"Take the King far away from this place! I will rally the troops to distract the monsters." The mage ordered to which the swordsman agreed to. The mage chanted an invisibility spell and protection, both only he knew of, in hopes his King would survive and live to rule another day.

"All men begin marching forward. We'll show them the pride of ELBE! FOR DURAN!" The mage rallied the men and all begun marching on foot to the metal behemoths. All knew that they were doomed but as long as their King, their Kind King, the Protector of Elbe lives, they knew their sacrifice would not be in vain.

"FOR DURAN!"

* * *

Sector B, 100KM East of Alnus Hill, Special Region 0510hrs

"This is Lead Apocalypse to Hive, the enemies are charging." Reported a T-90B3 tank commander. "Launching HE. Priom."

The T-90B3 aimed and then quickly fired at the enemy. The targets hit immediately were destroyed by the round and the area around it had taken damage as well. "Direct hit. Priom."

"This is Hive to Lead Apocalypse, begin breaking them apart. Commune wants the enemy to advance rearward and cannibalize. Priom." The forward commander had told the tank commander.

"Roger that Hive. Priom." The 30 T-90B3s continued their endless barrage on the enemy hoping that the enemy would falter and begin retreating but the enemy appeared to have gotten only more adamant in their march to the tanks.  
"Enemy forces are not pulling back. Requesting total annihilation, priom."

The radio was quiet for the few seconds before it flared up once more. "Understood Apocalypse, begin alternative solution. Priom."

The tank commander understood those words and begun informing his men. "This is Lead Apocalypse to all Apocalypse assets: the enemy has been marked for total destruction. I repeat Heavy Frags are now authorized. Priom."

"Understood Lead Apocalypse, launching Heavy Frags. God have mercy on their souls." Apocalypse 8 had responded and begun loading Heavy Frags. These were more or less mini fuel bombs or a smaller version of thermobaric rockets from the TOS-1 made into a tank round. The perfect softy killer.

The T-90B3 had finished loading its new ammo and aimed its barrel directly at the top of the enemies' heads.

"Firing!"

*BOOM*

* * *

*BZZZT*  
"Numerous protests have begun in Okinawa and Kyoto as more Russian and American Soldiers set foot on Japan all because of one thing: the Gate in Ginza. Many of the youth however see it as a threat against their country."

The TV shows numerous high-school and college students protesting in the Russian, American and Chinese Embassies. Signs of: "Leave Our Country Alone!" "Japan Stay Free" and "White Devils Leave" were among the many derogatory terms used.

"The Foreigners do not have any right to stand in our lands! It's all because of that Prime Minister's lack of a spine!" A student said.

"Down with Motoi!" They chanted.

*BZZZT*

"Mac, ya heard? The Lord has blessed us... with more GUNS! Now we can shoot them terrorists twice as much than we used to!"

"What my friend here means is that the majority of the people's taxes are going to... wait for it... military spending!"

"Well I'm stoked about it. I mean that was the problem of us back in the years. We got too soft Jim, kinda like a cop who had too many donuts."

"That and I've been hearing about talks about a Unified Army for the free world Jim... except it's basically just Us, Russia, China and Japan-kinda?"

"So a Chimera of the sort: China gets the Dragon, We get the Eagle and Russia gets the Bear! Its perfect- oh and Japan gets to be the Snake."

"Jim... there aren't any bears or eagles in a Chimera. And really you-"

*BZZZT*

"Preparations have begun on the Celebration of the Victory against the One Path and organized terrorrism. Over 30 leaders will be joining President Suvorov in the Moscow Stage. This includes the arrival Premier Xi, President Dirrel, King Rashid and many more. 1st Guards Tank Army this year however will not be able to attend this years celebration due to the Ginza Incident."

The TV shows hundreds of T-14 Armatas and T-15 Armatas in desert camo travelling in the desert. The next clip shows Ka-50 and 52 helicopters patrolling the monuments of Petra. The next clip shows 6 Tu-160 Bombers flying above Moscow.

*BZZZT*

"What made the Butcher of the One Path become so intertwined to West Asian culture? Legends in their religion had pointed out a man who led a fearless army into the lands and destroyed life itself, others say he was a savior in dark times who did what was necessary to cleanse the land of sin. Today we dive into the tactics the Butcher had orchestrated during the Spring War."

TV shows a butcher picking up a squealing pig whom he then proceeds to kill. The next shows the butcher giving the meat to other people as they greet him. It then cuts to two men in uniform saluting at the butcher's direction until it shows the butcher in military uniform as well. The Title Butcher appears on the TV.

*BZZZT*

"The People's Republic of China and State of Japan have agreed on this beneficial trade deal. These steps will help us grow as nations and connect our cultures together more."

*BZZZT*

"Wan PAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAANCH!"

*Bzzt*

* * *

Mess Hall, Alnus Hill, Special Region 0700hrs

"Huh. Nothing to do~ nothing to do~" Kurata had said as he played with his food.

"How about eating Kurata?" Itami had asked completely bored.

"Meh, you never ask the questions people want to ask, Sir." Kurata let out.

"That's cause they don't want to ask about my hobbies." Itami deadpanned.

"Well, if you actually got a decent hobby then maybe people would actually respect you! Baka." Shino said with flare.

"Huh, my hobbies aren't taboo you know. If anything they're part of our culture." Itami announced to the petit girl.

"Ohoho! Baka. Don't lump me with you. I'm not a waste of space!" Shino said with pride.

"You're wasted potential though..." Kurata had mumbled out hoping Shino hadn't heard him. To his horror, she did if the headlock on him had proven as evidence.

"Who are you calling WASTED?" Shino asked like ghoul ready to kill its prey.

"I'm sorry! please - argh! Please let go of me!" Kurata urged the girl but it was heard by deaf ears.

"You SHOULDN'T insult a proper lady Takeo." Kurokawa, the other female of Itami's squad told the Recon Team driver.

"I'm sorry! I swear on my life, I won't do it again!" Kurata said as Shino released him from the lock.

"Lucky you aren't my type. Baka." Shino teased the boy, leaving Kurata to blush in embarassment.

"Ok, ok. Nice that you two finally can behave... Um wait-" Itami said finally pleased that his team was done bickering with each other. He then saw two men enter the mess hall. They had both looked like someone he knew and so he stood up to check and them.

"Hey! Where are you going?!" Shino said but Itami ignored her words.

Itami faced the two men and it became clear who they were. One man stood taller than the other: He had his military uniform on including the padded armor around himself, a cam-helmet and tablet computer on his torso another interesting find was the man's arm vest had a tower patched on. The other man was also wearing his uniform however he what he lacked was a helmet which was instead replaced by a beanie and instead of his uniform being set straight, the man's sleeves were rolled up. They were those guys from the dream and it creeped him out a little bit.

"Are you 1st Lt Itami Yoji, JSDF?" The Armored One asked in english but obviously not his native language.

"That's definitely him. I saw your face in the News; good job by the way." The other man spoke in a tone Itami had heard all the time in the Western films he used to watch as a kid.

"Yes I am." Itami saluted. "One can I do for you?"

"I am Leytanant Aleksandr Romanov, of 1st Guards." The armored man shook the hand of the Japanese. When he had done that Itami was taken to another side of his mind.

* * *

"Romanov! Let's show them a REAL WAR eh?" The man, almost his age, spoke in Russian but he understood it somehow.

* * *

"It's- a pleasure Leytenant Romanov." Itami said as he was taken back to the real world.

"Now that Red over here has introduced himself. I think it's my turn..." The man reached out his arm to Itami. "2nd Lt Johnny Parker, 2nd Infantry Division US Army."

Itami, confused by what was happening to him, pondered if shaking the man's hand would blow his mind away again. He reached for the arm and nothing happened but then his mind was rocketed away once more.

* * *

"Jonathan! You can't just throw away your life like this!" A man, older than him by 2 decades, spoke in a tone of anger and concern.

* * *

The two Soldiers were in confusion when their recently assigned CO began flailing like a chicken in one moment and then totally regain composure. They had assumed that Japanese culture, particularly otakus, had changed a lot than what the media they portrayed them as. Apparently bowing isn't enough anymore and falling on the ground and clucking like a bird and standing up was the norm.

"I don't know what the hell was command thinking when they assigned us to this nutjob, hero or not." Parker had let out as the Japanese man attempted to dust himself.

"It does not matter, what matters is we get sent to the front immediately. Recon Units are to gather information for Command and we are no exception, Comrade." The Russian spoke in disinterest of anything happening currently.

"Uh- yeah yes... Just let me get my squad!" Itami said as he ran to the end of the Mess Hall.

"Chyort. We've got an idiot." The Russian said behind the Japanese man's back as he faced the American. The American simply gave the Russian a nod of approval and a thumbs-up.

 **A/N: Currently only Russia and US get to choose decisions. Russia on military concerns and America on fooling the masses. Also yay for Chimeras being created. Now I guess I am open for suggestions and stuff. Concerning whether or not it was right to go all out at the start... not sure myself, usually that's the historian's job to tell whether what you are doing is overkill. Kinda explains how I nuke everything if I have the chance... I guess you learn stuff everyday.**

 **Regarding the Spring War, Butcher and Stuff... do you feel that I flesh out too much on them too quickly? Is the Butcher a good guy? What did the Spring War do to Russia that basically rocketed itself back to Superpower status and why didn't US do a thing to stop it? Tune in next time in Chapter 3... or 8. Not sure though, cause now it's time to push for the focus of the Princess and the Rose Order's greenhorns, the Dragon attacking the village and Rory Mercury: Worst Ex to have.**

 **Until then. Thank you for reading.**

 **EDIT: Did some editing concerning grammar and incomplete sentences.**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 Choice

Special Region ~ 200kms away from Alnus Hill June 24 1200hrs

"So... 2nd LT, how are you holding up back there?" Itami asked the American. They had been driving for more than two hours and everything was very quiet, other than the engines roaring of course, and Itami felt that talking would make the trip less boring as it already was. Instead of doing this, the 1st Lieutenant thought of the other activities he could have done.

'Man, people were right when they said: "You'll only love something until it leaves you"... Fufu, I wanna go sleeeeeeeeeeep.'

He returned to reality when his 2nd Lieutenant had replied.

"Just peachy, sir." Parker's voice held a certain aura to it that he couldn't find in most people. It reminded Itami of the voices of western movie stars: like it was written just for the actor to play out. The guy sounded sincere enough when he answered but Itami didn't want to leave things here or else the trip would stay awkward between the two of them.

"So-umm... You got any hobbies Johnny?" Itami asked which caused Parker's face to look at the man in confusion.

"What's wrong? Do I have something on my face?" Itami began to look at the mirror of the Humvee to check whether he had gained any irregularities in his physique. The American let out out a light chuckle as he saw the man do those weird things.

"No sir. I was just wondering why you called me by my name. I thought you guys only used names when that person is close to you." Parker said to his CO in an optimistic tone. "Guess you learn something new everyday."

"Uh well, you aren't exactly wrong though... you're part of Recon Team 3 which is basically a family; so by that logic, we are close enough to be on a first name basis. I mean- if that's ok with you."

"I understand sir... I gotta ask though. What crossed your mind when you saved those people?" The American asked Itami.

"Huh? What?"

"The people? from Ginza? I heard you took down a hundred of them before calling for back up and started saving people." Parker asked the War Hero, obviously praising the man at the same time.

"Oh that. Well... I was confused." Itami realized what the man wanted to know and thought about what he had to say before giving the man an answer.

"Confused?" Parker asked now confused with what Itami had answered.

"Yes I was confused when all of that happened. It was a war happening in front of me and... I just couldn't believe it." Itami said monotonously which made Parker look at the man in curiosity. "I mean, war is interesting on TV or when playing video games but... then you realize it isn't the same as actually being there and seeing someone you know get picked up by a dragon and get eaten or have a troll throw a car at your convention. All that happening at the same time just made me confused when I was there."

"Oh..." Parker had thought he had stepped on a landmine when the Japanese CO began talking like a robot. "Well,  
did you save them?"

This made Itami raise his eyebrow in question to the man's statement.

"I mean, did you save them? From the trolls and dragons... Uh, look I'm sorry I asked. Forget-"

"I did." Itami faced the guy as he spoke. "Not all of them, but I was able to save alot of people. And now I'm gonna save these people's lives." Itami had meant his words to convey 'I'll protect us guys!' but the 2nd Lieutenant didn't quite understand and made his own conclusion instead.

"Uhmm, I don't think we're in the right position to save anyone here." Parker told Itami which made Itami make a sound of curiosity.

"Hah?"

"Didn't we just invade them? Don't mistake my words sir, I want to help my country and you too... but those 'guys.'" Parker pointed outside to indicate he was talking about the GATE enemy. "I don't really want to be with them. at. all."

"What about the villagers?" Kurata joined in the conversation which led the two other men to stare at their driver. "I mean, not everyone is an evil invader right? Some of them might be oppressed and need our help."

"If there are, then I'd be happy to give them a hand. No sign of anyone in trouble though." Parker said.

"Well, we haven't exactly met anyone other than those Roman Cosplayers, Kurata." Itami told the driver. "For all we know, that's all they do as a hobby and work. You know now that you think about it - minus the pillaging and ugly stuff- that job would be kinda fun."

"Riding a dragon would be fun?" Parker asked with doubt seeping through his tone.

"Afraid of heights American?" Itami half-teased and half-asked.

"No. Just not thrilled with riding an animal. I prefer something 'man-made' or something that doesn't breathe fire, if you can 'catch my drift.' Oh, that means: if you get what I mean." Parker said as he took of his beanie off and began wiping the sweat on his forehead. Itami had soon followed along with Kurata.

"Is it me, or is it getting ALOT hotter?" Parker asked the air.

Itami grabbed his radio and turned it to his Recon's frequency. "This is Itami, you guys feeling the heat or is it just us?"

"This is Romanov; Affirmative. Priom." Itami heard the Russian's answer but wanted to ask more from the man.

"See anything ahead Romanov? Anything out of the ordinary?"

Static was heard but was quickly replaced by the Russian's voice. "Affirmative; I see burnt fields and possibly village ruins. Priom."

"Romanov, this is Parker, do you read? Any signs of survivors? Over." Parker asked, with his own radio, the Russian soldier.

"Negative American, only scorched earth. Lt Itami, should we disembark and investigate? Priom." Romanov answered the American's querries and sent his own suggestion to his superior.

"Good call Romanov. Alright Third Recon, we are stopping here in what appears to be a ruined village. Romanov will set up sights and scan the perimeter. The rest of us are doing ground work. Clear?" Itami ordered his men in english, for the sake of the two foreigners, and then Japanese just in case his other men failed to understand.

"What?! Can't the Rook and I do that instead?" Shino called the commander out with her radio. For the past two hours, she had enjoyed Aleksandr's company. The man was stoic, quiet, and most of all: he didn't talk about her height unlike other idiots. To him, Shino thought, she was a tough cookie that he can respect. What she didn't know was that the man had no interest whatsoever with the topics she had talked about, he simply just didn't want to get badmouthed on the first day. It's usually the third day when he can tell someone to piss off; by that time the relationship would be solid enough to remain but only in that form.

"No can do, Spitfire. That Bird flies alone." Parker chuckled at his own response but Shino didn't understand the man clearly so she used it for her advantage instead.

"See? Even the American knows the Rook and I will work better together!" Shino beamed out, hoping her hopeless otaku CO would give into her pressure.

"That's not what he said, Sergeant. Now come on, you can 'talk' to each other after this is done." Itami explained to his sergeant. The Sergeant in question soon replied with a grunt of annoyance when she realized he did not falter.

The vehicles soon parked by the road and every unit in the Recon Team started their investigation. Itami saw Aleksandr quickly run up to the hill like it was just a chore to a man that needed to be finished quickly. When Romanov reached the hill, he began his work and Itami caught something that he held interest in. A fine delicate machine was in the hands of the Russian Leytenant. A sniper rifle, the one Itami had saw during his blackouts, right now was in care of Romanov. It had a sleek design and at the same time it was skeletal in form. The scope was long and so was the barrel, Itami thought that probably those were the new sniper rifles the Russian Army adopted years back and only went to distribution now. How did he know that? An Otaku he had met who took an interest in international firearms.

Seeing as the man on the hill was doing his job, Itami went on and did his. He walked ahead of his subordinate, Kurata, when the guy had spoke.

"Man, the sky is so clear." Kurata chuckled at his thoughts. "I guess this is what you get when you enter a world untouched by technology."

"You know, you can go sight-seeing in Hokkaido? They got clear skies as well." Itami deadpanned. "And fire- breathing dragons, insane killers and the ugliest trolls I have ever seen in my life. Also, I wouldn't want a world like this if there's no toilet paper or WIFI."

True. This world had many beautiful things to look at and probably experience but the fact he couldn't get stable connections for internet and calling, have a nice hot shower, buy stuff without ever leaving his house, or even simple plumbing, he wouldn't just jump over the boat and stay here for good. He also had other people to take care of back home so his choice is really obvious to say the least.

"Ugh, sir! You totally ruined it for me." Kurata let out sounds of disappointment.

"I think that was the plan, Sergeant?" Itami, in sarcasm, replied. "Besides, this place may have some perks our own place lacks, I mean if they sent trolls to us and dragons then chanced are Catgirls, Elves and Lolis are here too!"

"Oh~ yeah you're probably right! I could find my dream girl~ hahahaha! Nyaa, nyaa, nyaa~" Kurata began jumping up and down like he had proposed to someone and immediately and got the 'YES!' answer from them.

"Hey-" Itami called out the overjoyed otaku but before he could continue calling out to the man his radio flared up.

"Ya. This is Romanov to CO, There is a well -water source- up ahead. Priom."

"Understood Romanov, we'll check it out." Itami said as he grabbed Kurata on the back and dragged him to the Well. There he met the remainder of his squad who all looked grim after finding no survivors and finding only ruins around the vicinity.

"Huh, of all the things that could survive by whatever did this..." Itami grabbed the pail tied to the well and tossed it down into it. " ...is a well. Ok le-"

*THUNK!*

*PLOP*

"What was that Sir?" Kurata asked.

"What was what? Here let me check." Itami checked what was within the well and there he found a girl, probably in her teens, floating in the water. "Oh. It's just a girl..."

"WHAT?!" The petite redhead said in shock. "And you just dropped 'that' on her?!"

"Well yeah if you-"

"Well?! Let's help her up!" Shino said as she signaled Tomita to get ropes and save the girl.

"Hah..." Things were going to get alot more lively in the coming days.

* * *

Alnus Hill, Special Region June 24 2020 1210hrs

"This world has lovely weather don't you think so, Comrade Sawyer?" The Russian General asked his subordinate as he poured a glass of water for both of them.

"We haven't been here in a year Ivan, I think I'll hold my judgments until then." The American told off the Russian, taking the drink the man was offering him.

"Hah, still the same choices Sawyer? You really are an old dog." Katukov spoke then drank the water. "I for one, hope for a change in something... and hopefully it'll be as small as the time we spend on this little break of ours."

"Huh. I've still got some steam left in me." Sawyer said as he slammed his fist to his chest. The Lt General wasn't really old. It was a simple banter between the two when they had first met in their early careers. Now it felt like tradition for them to do this once in a while, whenever they had a chance.

"And what of our esteemed 'friend'? Is he willing to cooperate with our peoples' terms and conditions?" Katukov said nonchalantly. Katukov knew already what his Japanese subordinate would do but he just wanted to hear his comrade tell him.

"Lt General Hazama is... adamant with what he sees as right. I did tell him to keep it between his legs when necessary. We're doing him a favor after all, they get funding from us and the Chinese, in turn we get whatever they get in the Gate. A fair deal if you ask me, considering they would be pissing off Uncle Sam, the Reds and Banks all at the same time if they refused us."

The public only knew half of the truth: It was true that the 3 Powers were investing for the trip and logistics but what they didn't know was they were also pumping money into Japan's stagnant economy. The attack on Ginza during the World Fair was the final coffin for Japan, that was until the Powers made a deal with them. Now Japan is safe from economic turmoil, political blacklisting and the corporate Chinese, who only needed a little more time until Japan would default and they would scavenge what they could.

"Wise of them to accept us 'wholeheartedly'... if only they all knew how thin the ice really is, eh Comrade?"

"Right-o Ivan, it's like a cat thinking it can take on a tiger really."

"But is it wrong for a cat to face tigers?"

"Nothing wrong with that, just stupidity taking its course. It ain't wrong for the tiger to bite back as well, so long as the cat 'scratched' first. But looking at it now, maybe the Tigers wanted the cat to scratch him and would that make the Tiger wrong?."

"We both know that the answer to that Comrade Sawyer... It is not something enjoyable but it had to be done."  
Illya took a big gulp, before talking again. "The Spring War is a lesson never to be forgotten, but the details should stay buried..."

Silence filled the room as the General turned his chair away from the Lt General and both looked over the horizons. The Mil 24s were still flying around the base and doing there job of serving as the first line of defense of the base. The room had vibrated when an F-16 had taken off from the now shared runways by the 3 countries.

"So why'd you really call me? You're not the type to talk about the 'those' events." Sawyer tilted his head to face the man. The Russian then took out a bunch of folders from his desk. It was focused on different categories but one similiarity was found in all of them: they had the same recipient.

"It's concerned about your men." The General first pointed at the left. "This is Jonathan Parker 2nd Lt of your 2nd Infantry Division. He has an admirable background coming from a high class family but choosing to serve in the military and even graduating at your famous WestPoint Academy in top marks. He could've led a platoon on his own right now judging by his recorded actions."

"Your point being, General?"

"Obviously the man could work under your command, yet why did you have him assigned to the Recon Teams?" Illya asked his comrade. It was unusual for Illya to question Sawyer, usually the General would allow anything but what made the boy so interesting enough to be sent to the front with foreign soldiers instead of Sawyer have Parker work with his own. Sawyer looked stumped for a second until he began to talk.

"The boy is a maverick, takes too many risks in saving people he cares about and kills the terrorists faster than anyone I had watched in simulation. I'm hoping that working with the Hero of Ginza, the kid can get a wakeup call and stop painting the world black and white. Once he learns that, he can have any platoon I can offer." The American said with hope that his 2nd Lt would change into something he deems worthy to lead his men. In-fact, if there was anyone in the future he would have lead his men, it would be Parker.

Sawyer opened the other folder when he saw a familiar name he had seen in the headlines before...

"Jesus Christ, You had HIM move with them?" The Lt General asked in a tone that was mixed with anger and shock.

"Romanov made the choice, not I... and I owed him a few favours and he decided now was the perfect time to go on 'leave'." Illya spoke with enthusiasm in turn made the American grunt.

"I assume our talks are over?" Sawyer said as he stood up.

"Of course comrade, but let's hope it isn't our last." Katukov raised his glass to the Lt General. "Oh. And be sure to have your Valkyries at the ready, if we want to really control the area then your airforce must contribute as well."

"Damn, Ivan. Power hungry already? And I thought it was too early for combined arms?" The Lt General asked his superior.

"I feel it right to have military exercises now that the surrounding area have been cleared from enemies." Illya poured another glass full of water into his cup. "And your Valkyries aren't exactly unaware on how my military operates."

"I know. Just thought you forgot about them... just like the rest of the world."

Katukov, face numb from any emotion, faced his window that showed outside a couple of US soldiers playing cards with Japanese and Russian soldiers. All of them appear to be bored but content with what they were doing, not a hint of negativity pervaded around them that Katukov wanted to see more in people.

"I never forget sacrifices, Comrade Sawyer..."

* * *

300km away from Alnus Hill June 24, 2020 1240hrs

"How's the elf?"

"She's fine sir... in human standards." Parker told his CO. When Shino and Tomita pulled the girl out, they found a very odd feature on her: her ears. They were pointy and sharp just like the creatures in the Tolkien novels that bore the same name. Parker had noted that there was no physical harm done to her, save for his CO's mishaps, and now sought to bring her back to a village Romanov had spotted a few km away. He wasn't sure whether bringing an unknown into their vehicle was the smart thing to do but Parker felt it not right to leave someone like that in the middle of nowhere. Romanov on the other hand had voiced concerns about the elf. Things like: 'We can't play the 'Good Samaritan' on these people especially when we don't know their motives' or 'This was not in our parameters, comrade lieutenant.' or the funny 'I voice my concerns that we are wasting our time on fruitless escapades. The media already do that so it is unnecessary for us to do as well.'

But Itami was adamant with his decisions and principles, it was quite honorable. That willingness to risk life and limb to protect the weak and save lives is what got Parker into this in the first place. Learning from the Hero of Ginza had been invaluable to the man.

Soon the convoy had reached the village and Third Recon Team disembarked from their vehicles. Kurata and Parker carried the elf girl on a stretcher and followed Itami to the village elder, whom was in charge of everything here apparently.

"Can you heal?" Itami said in english as he pointed to the elf girl. The elder only looked at him with confusion before talking in a language they could not understand. After a few attempts of doing charades with the elder, they got what they needed for the slumbering fantasy creature; the elder had asked them why she was alone and asked them for details of the ruined village. The Elder then went pale and they realized something horrifying.

"Dragons? Big?" Itami made hand movements trying to make the other man understand what he meant. The men did understand and soon they both had exchanged important events that were unfolding. The major event was everyone needed to leave. Ancient Fire Dragons attacking a village meant it would attack more later until its blood-lust is quenched. Itami told his team regarding all of this.

"A dragon attack? Really?" Shino asked the Lieutenant.

"That's what I've been told. The village now are on their way to turn tail and hide from it." Itami said with slight concern for the people.

"Is there anything we should do? I mean other than hide." Kurata asked everyone in the conversation.

"Lieutenant, if I may suggest. We should take the beast out while we have the chance." Romanov suggested to the group.

"Could you explain further Leytenant?" Itami said to his subordinate, out of curiosity since the Russian only talked when he needed to voice concerns or spot something out of the ordinary.

"If what they say is true about the dragon, then we must take it out as it poses a threat to our operations in the Special Region." Romanov said as he began drawing positions of Alnus Hill and their current location. "We are here-" Romanov marked it with a circle. "-and the S-300VM System are over here near a ridge, not too far from the hill. If we can get the dragon to get within striking range, we may be able to take it out."

"But what of the villagers? Do we just leave them behind?" Parker said obviously concerned for the villager's safety. Kurata was right, the Empire may dominate here but that didn't mean they were all evil. Parker wanted to help them.

"That is not our major concern, 2nd Lieutenant. The goal here was to do reconnaissance past sector B and mark high priority targets for the Airforce." Romanov looked to Itami. "Comrade, doing this would allow us to have total air superiority in this region. We could save lives in the future-"

"We can't leave this people to die. Wasn't our job protecting the innocent when necessary? These people are in dire need of aid and you just want to leave them as bait?" Parker said with anger in his tone.

"If we take this dragon out as soon as possible, we will be saving hundreds of lives for our own men and even the villages around here." Romanov retorted to the American, emotion still lacking.

Parker was angry at the Russian. Did the man not care about civilian casualties? He looked to Itami and began to speak.

"Sir! You can't allow this, we aren't even sure if the rockets can handle the dragon-" Parker continued to voice his opinion but Itami already knew the greenhorn was on the short end of the stick.

Itami had a choice: both had their ups and downs. Romanov pointed out that they could take out the dragon threat if they used the villagers as bait and lead them to their rockets, then most likely many of the villagers would perish but the dragon wouldn't have a chance to escape the S-300VM. His other choice was to escort the villagers safely to the other villages and have them split up, forcing the dragon to attack the abandoned village and lose its blood lust, but chances were they would be too slow and the dragon would spot them, leaving everyone to die. He allowed the two to argue more before Itami made a decision.

"It most definitely can, lieutenant." Romanov interjected. "The rockets the system holds is more than enough to blow up an entire fighter squadron. If we-"

"Alright that's enough." Itami said with authority in his voice. "Romanov is right, we can't let something so destructive roam free but leaving the villagers alone when we can help them wouldn't be the right thing to do."

Itami then took a stick and began drawing in the ground where they had drawn the map. He drew an arrow that pointed to the direction of Sector B. "There was a crossroad here. We can let the villagers travel here and get within range of our SAMs. Should the dragon come, it'll be knocked out of the sky."

"Lieutenant, if we escort the villagers, we may as well be sitting ducks." The Russian voiced concerns about Itami's plan of action.

"I know that, but this is the best way for us. Alright Third Recon Team, let's go help these people."

Itami said as went to the Village Elder and inform him of their willingness to escort the villagers to safety.  
Meanwhile Parker went to prep up for the journey ahead. He turned to look at the Russian and, to his surprise, saw the man follow the orders with no complaints.

* * *

UN Headquarters, New York - June 24, 2020 1300hrs

The United Nations: a term that more or less depicts the opposite of what the world was today. There sat many delegations and ambassadors of different ethnicity and upbringing, to each had their own agendas that either helped society for everyone or for more secluded reasons.

The topics and debates that were heard in this structure were broad and many, ranging from relief efforts to developing countries, economic forums, human rights awareness to the pacification of governments. Regardless of any event or catastrophe, this building had functioned time and time again, with no hints of it stopping for decades to come. Even now as men and women quarrel on different resources or goals, the world will still follow one voice: power. "President Dirrel, I will be blunt in asking: when will the rest of the us get their answers? The past few weeks, both Russian and American military had mobilized non-stop as you send more and more soldiers to the gate. While I do not question both you and President Suvorov's strength-in-arms, but I still find it disturbing that no attempt was made to establish diplomatic relations with the other world." The man spoke to the leader of the West power house.

"Mr. Constance, Diplomacy is in our goals however it shall be used once we deem the foreign force incapable of becoming a threat to our sovereign nations." Dirrel said the words, with a tone that wanted to gain empathy. "We have all seen what they had done to our people. They did not discriminate, an action I would have praised if it were acts of kindness, not inhumane actions."

The words the man had uttered made the audience burst in small-talks and quiet retorts. The man, now known as Constance, however did not waver to the president's words.

"Surely those people deserve sanctions and must compensate for their hideous crimes, but to send only your armies into the gate without consent with other countries other than the participating ones make it seem that you are looking out for your own interests." The words he spoke made the auditorium burst into ludicrous amounts of political jargon, they died down as the man spoke once more.

"And if your retort is the 'protection of our countries' then why not have the coalition expand its ranks to different countries that have been affected by these attacks as well. If we truly are at war with these 'medieval' menace, then surely it would be right to fight together as one."

Dirrel finally saw the delegates motives and looking at Suvorov and Xiang, the Chinese Premier he noted that they knew as well.

'The GATE had pointed the powers to Japan and immediately started investment and relief to the country; these potential investments and trade agreements were all taken away by the Ginza massacre and now the rest of the world wants what Japan is getting.'

The Powers had known that this would happen, as they had coordinated more closely than ever, and now knew they had an answer that could stop this fiasco for the months to come. Premier Xiang turned on his microphone and began to speak.

"I believe I have an answer to your question, Mr. Constance: WE simply are only capable of deploying assets to the GATE. It would cause more disorder in our world than it already needs and as such only this much forces are needed." The Premier spoke, obviously wanting to keep the world economy from failing from unrealistic war campaigns.

"The Premier is right, comrades. Going on a rampage in another world may not only cripple them but us as well. And to add to that, the proximity of our countries and military outposts are near the GATE itself, 90,000 strong have already entered the GATE and it would be foolish to add more for the current task force." Suvorov spoke in his famous robotic and cold voice once more. He wasn't called 'Father Winter' as a joke by everyone entirely, he had earned it for looking at problems more in a logical manner than his other counterparts on whether something had to be treated in a different way or not, after all 'Father Winter' did not discriminate.

Silence had soon found its way into the premises once again, having heard not only one but two voices of rejection. Dirrel now saw the audience shift from initial bravado and chivalry of wanting to join the fight to return back to the real world where they saw life wasn't as pretty as they had hoped them to be. For now, the coalition - now known as the UN Armed Forces and dubbed by the media as Chimera - had free reign on what they could do in the special region but Mr. Constance had made valid points in his arguments: they needed to open diplomatic relations soon, not only to serve as a stepping stone for avenging the victims but also a way to appease the people.

Dirrel, now fully confident, opened his microphone once more to end this session.

"For now, the coalition shall do its part and we as leaders must focus on the more pressing terms that are in our world. Thank you."

* * *

Past High Noon, Headed West to the crossroad

It had been a couple of hours since the villagers had left. The dragon was nowhere to be in sight and they all prayed to avoid it the entire trip. Lelei La Lalena was accompanied by her master and tutor, a grand mage known as Cato El Altesan, who looked warily at the mysterious men who had now accompanied them in mysterious beasts.

Those were too inorganic to be beasts though, so Lelei had assumed it to be a complex machine, possibly enchanted to move that quick. They housed the mysterious protectors, these machines, and seemed to obey every command the rider had wanted to do.

"Do you think they will bring us death Apprentice Lelei?" Her mentor asked.

"Unlikely... to go and save everyone just to kill later sounds far-fetched." She replied to the old man.

"I suppose but you must admit, they don't bring the air of knights now do they?" The old man pondered to the air. "For all we know these men will ride us like cattle and feast on us when we are weak."

Cato pointed his staff at the hill where 3 of the mysterious men stood. "See what they hold?"

Lelei saw the three all standing beside the machine. She noticed that they had weapons, if not deceptive ones. Black steel and wood made the weapon, but they weren't designed to be like a sword or a mace, she had a feeling that they maybe enchanted to be something deadly, if her being saved from the horse - due to the weapons - was anything to be reminded of.

"They appear to be staves, perhaps enchanted... these people may be travelling sorcerers or worse." The old man hypothesized. Lelei didn't like the idea of being dragged along by a cult. She had been taught by her mentor that magic was made by the gods to help each other and not squander in the dark arts.

"Their leader... doesn't bear the eyes of a monster nor hunger of a mad man." Lelei said, talking about Itami and her opinions regarding the man. She looked to the hill and saw the one who seemed to have fought many wars before. Lelei noted the man was always on his edge like the many great heroes and soldiers she had met during her travels. "The man, with the long staff, has the eyes of an eagle but loyalty of a wolf."

Looking at the machine infront she saw the man, young like the rest but different in clothing in physique, come out of the machine to look around at the convoy. She had realized the man saw her staring at him which was indicated by a smile and wave coming from him. 'Was it normal to greet that way in his culture?'

Not wanting to disrespect the man, she too mimicked the man's action. Pleased by the reciprocated greetings, the man went back into the machine and it drove off.

"Oh hohoho... Apprentice, when did you get so bold? And an exotic one at that." Cato teased the girl, causing the girl to slightly blush at the statement, not due to embarrassment for appearing to court a stranger but rather because her fool of a mentor was acting childish once more and that embarrassed her a lot.

"I expected more from you master Cato, also I had thought you have deemed them a danger to our lives?" Lelei asked the old man, obviously not pleased that the old man was acting out of his age again. The old man simply laughed at the statement.

"Hahaha, The lad had waved to you in splendid optimism. I would deem us safe with these people if that is what they react to a grovel like you."

"I was not grovelling him, I was-" Lelei was interrupted by the machines abruptly stopping.

"What was that?" Cato asked as both master and apprentice went to check on what had occured in the front of the trail. There they saw a girl, she appeared to look the same age as Lelei but wore dark colors instead, it was odd. Lelei had been told stories about people who dressed like that and now one was standing in front of her, sitting idly by front of the road with her hands on her cheeks and a large weapon on her back.

It was an apostle of Emroy.

* * *

"Umm.. sir, we've got a kid blocking the way... HUOOOOH!" Kurata informed Itami before succumbing to inaudible sounds.

"What?" Itami looked out of his window and there he saw what Kurata had been talking about. "A gothic loli?"

Grunts and squeals of joy were then heard infront of him. Looking at his subordinate, he saw the man having all sorts of positive reactions coming from him.

"You were right sir! This place is a dream come true, maybe we'll meet some Cat-people next!"

"Nows not the time to be thinking about that Kurata!" Itami shouted at the now crazed man.

The girl, Itami noticed, was now looking at them or possibly the vehicle. She then stood up and walked to them, carrying some sort of large staff with her. She was smiling and Itami found it weird that most of his visions were coming true.

"Um... Ok. Parker, bring her to the Elder. Maybe they can take care of her for us." Itami called out the American.

"Yes, sir."

Parker exited the vehicle after nodding to the man and walked to the girl. Itami noticed the girl smile unnaturally as she saw the soldier walk up to her. Honestly, Itami had thought, that girl feels unnatural.

'I have a feeling this won't end well for me...'

Itami thought that the dragon issue and rivalry developing between his foreign squadmates were the only problems he would be experiencing for his entire stay in the 'Special Region'; little did Itami know that this was the start of more mayhem.

* * *

Meanwhile...

The Rose Order of Knights leader, Pina Co Lada, stands infront of a sacred temple in the Empire. She had left early than most of her force and now sought to consult with the Prophets of the Temple of Foresight. While her task does involve only reconnaissance, she believed it right to consult them to ensure the future of the Empire.

"Are you sure you must visit them for guidance, milady?" Grey Co Aldo, her former instructor and loyal companion asked the princess.

"I am sure, Grey. We require an edge against those who must be defeated." Pina said as she headed to the temple. "Have the group wait there, I'll make haste and get this done as soon as I can."

Grey simply nodded to the girl, Pina having went already.

The temple itself was not large like the buildings of the inner cities of Sadera but it was very much filled with all types of trinkets and relics from the past wars. It was normal for the Empire to leave tithes in the form of boons they had gained from their victories but gold coins would do as well if you sought to please them.

Climbing up the stairs did not take long for the princess and as quick as she was in walking, so was her attempt to call the prophets within the Temple.

"I, Princess Pina Co Lada, Daughter of Emperor Molt, Leader of the Rose Order of Knights summon the prophets of Foresight to my aid!"

*Clank*

*Thud*

"And what has thy Princess of the Empire offer to this holy temple?" The voice spoke, old and hoarse, as a pedestal from the temple lowered to the princess. Pina Co Lada then brought out a material from her pouch. It made clanking sounds and it glimmered, bright like the sun.

"The purest of gold in the lands, oh great prophets." As she said those words, Pina placed the gold coins on the pedestal for them to inspect. The pedestal soon rose up once more and sounds of the coins being taken from it were heard. Then a voice spoke.

"Your claim does not lie, Daughter of Molt. You may enter." Another one spoke, still hoarse but different in tone, and with those words, Pina entered the temple.

Inside, Pina saw three men sitting near an altar in the center of the room. The three men bore hoods and were in a deep trance. Then they spoke.

"What..."

"Does one..."

"Seek?"

Their words asked the princess.

"I seek guidance in my coming travels east, to the holy hills." Pina told them with hints of seriousness pervading around her. How could she be silly at a time like this?

The men were all quiet for a moment, then they rose from their positions and gathered materials. One had added wood to the altar, the other gathered oil and the last gathered bones - animal bones - for their ritual.

"We shall begin..."

" Daughter of Molt.."

" If you will..."

The man handed her a torch. She took it and dropped it in the altar.

*Crackle*

"We will..."

"See your..."

"Future now..."

The fire in the altar was unpredictable and dazzling in display, Pina had noted as shapes from the smoke and the cracks from the bones were heard. The men had begun chanting their sermons, part of their spiritual practice.

"I see a monster of great proportion..."

"More powerful than the strength of an army..."

"Defeated by beings of supernatural origins..."

Pina was unsure on how to react to this, so she simply remained quiet as the prophets threw in more wood in the altar.

"You shall meet them..."

"In your most dire need..."

"Where one you will see as an angel..."

They paused their actions and started chanting their sermons once more. Now Pina was curious with what they had said. 'Beings of unimaginable power? One an angel? Have the gods blessed my journey?'

Before she could ponder on more, they continued where they left off.

"Yes, you will meet an angel..."

"An angel of death..."

"His dark staff facing your direction..."

"What?!" Pina had lost her temper upon hearing those words. "Surely there must be a mistake? I have wronged none to have an angel of death hunting me!"

The men however remained monotonous in their tones, possibly having already expected her reaction to be like that.

"We only..."

"See the apparent..."

"Not the fate..."

"Stop speaking nonsense and tell me: Is this Angel of Death, the bringer of my suffering?!" Pina had asked harshly at the prophets, obviously angry at their retort.

"We have answered..."

"What you sought..."

"Make use of this knowledge..."

The men, seeing as there was no more reason to continue on their foresight, went back to their original positions just before the princess had entered. Pina now saw as well their refusal to answer her questions as it was not within their boundaries to do so. She exited the temple and walked back down to see her Rose Knights at the ready.

"How goes the foresight?" Hamilton asked the princess.

"TCH. It was a waste of time!" Pina said as she stormed past them. "Come now! We must continue our journey east."

"Hmm. We could rest at a tavern near a village near Italica if we hurry now." Grey had suggested.

"Then what are we waiting for?" Hamilton said with confidence beaming out of her.

With those words, the Rose Knights had followed suit and continued their journey once more. Their first military campaign had begun and they wouldn't want to bring dishonor to their names so they rode with their heads up high.

* * *

 **A/N: I wanted to get to the dragon fight as soon as possible but unfortunately, dialogue's happened... But! expect the dragon fight in the next chapter, along with my tweaks and buffs on the dragon, and the reactions of villagers to the 'men in green.'**

 **Also a quick recap on the chapter: conflict, selflessness, a choice, and a message. Fictional UN Armed Forces = Chimera(Cool Organization name!) is formed with the 3 powers and Japan as the founders, Pina Co Lada just got a bad fortune cookie, and Itami, not only has to deal with his subordinates, but Rory Mercury as well.**

 **Regarding reviews: I'm ok with heavy criticisms on me as a writer n stuff, but I'd much prefer if we could tone down on some 'stuff' and focus more on the criticizing on how I do my grammar and flow of the story because that's basically what I'm trying to learn on.**

 **Also question: Is 'Murica done making that multi-purpose tank ammo? I recall in a forum article about it claiming to hit all the 'bases' of different types of ammos and I find that interesting... for some reason.**

 **Other question: If you had the chance to visit an ancient castle town(western or eastern) what would you do?**


End file.
